Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydrokinetic turbine generator comprising: a stator, a rotor, the rotor being capable to be brought in rotation around an rotational axis by a flow of liquid, and at least one first bearing support of the rotor, the one or each first bearing comprising a single-unit magnetic stator element and a single-unit magnetic rotor element.
Description of the Related Art
We know from the document U.S. Pat. No. 7,190,087 B2 that there is a hydrokinetic turbine generator of this type. The rotor of the hydrokinetic turbine generator is supported, on one part, by means of a magnetic bearing comprising a stator magnetic element and a rotor magnetic element, and on the other part, by means of a fine layer of water located between the rotor and the stator. The space between the stator and the rotor is not insulated from the water current, and the fine layer of water comes out following the direction of the axis of rotation when the hydrokinetic turbine generator is in operation.
Nevertheless, such a hydrokinetic turbine generator is only operational when it is immersed, which complicates operation or even testing for proper functioning once it is manufactured.